Smiles
by Evil Angel 215
Summary: One marine who won't stop smiling, a talk active SPARTAN and a curious Elite. Sounds like a lame joke but nobody laughing because you're getting shot at and nobody like that


Nobody likes my smiles. Someone actually called them demonic and I even caused a random baby to cry. Some people need to shout their heads off when they want to get some attention, I on the other hand have to smile or even just raise a corner of my mouth and the whole room goes quiet. I think it is because when I fight against the covies, I just smile. Don't know but I just do, it's not I like battle far from it but I still smile. The squad I led became known as the Smiles after their supposed half mad lieutenant who always smiled when he was shooting a gun. If I'm goanna tell this story properly Id better start at the beginning because I heard that is a great place to start.

"Right you idiotic arseholes this is what were going to do when we reach the..." Frankly the sergeants briefing boiled down to two things. Follow any orders that loud mouthed swine of a sergeant came up with and shoot anything Covenant shaped. My briefings are better because I include relevant tactical information instead of just shouting in their faces, but Sgt Harris had seniority over me, so he got to do the briefings. So instead of doing the briefings I'm sitting at the back of the pelican, looking at the at the extremely green recruits getting the seven shades of hell scared out of them. "Sgt Wilson do you have anything add." There were the words that I loved to hear these where words were I could scare them or reassure them, with a single world I could make them wet themselves.

"No not really other than follow Sgt Harris' advice and smile." And with that I let lose my famous smile the one that gave me the nickname Sgt Smiles ,and listened as the general noise of the Pelican died down to nothing as everyone looked at my smile. Man I loved the way it affected people, because they knew that when I smiled something was going to get shot at. Then I stopped, I never let my smile for long I saved that for the Covies. They got the full affect.

"Five minutes to drop." The pilot's voice cave over intercom. Then the panic started, in the lovely propaganda the marines in the pelican go down into the battle stead fast and looking brave and holing their weapons nice and straight. In the real world however Marines often start puking with nerves giving the inside of the pelican a new coat of multicolour paint, while I fiddle with my FS Knife. Now comes the bit I like watching the ickle faces of the new recruits as the countdown to drop, it's a mixture of fear and... well it's really just fear. As they realise that they should have listened to Mummy and not have sent the reply to the email from the UNSC. Then the faces go to complete shock as the doors open and suddenly we see the scenes of battle, it then takes a gentle and calm voice to reassure them. "Move it you arseholes move, move, move." Ah Sgt Harris you know how just to do it.

I follow the marines out of the pelican and I see a trashed Warthog lying on its side and I run to it to take cover so I would avoid turning into a pile of carboninated bones, waiting for a lapse in the Covenant fire. When the right moment came I came out of cover and started to act on reflex and I raised my MA37 to my shoulder and aimed. Grunt .Fire a short a burst and watch his head explode. Jackal. Throw a grenade. Elite. Mustn't shoot no matter how much I want to. Well I really don't really want to shoot an Elite cause I really don't hate them. Nor do I hate them. Some of the marines hate the fact that the Elites are on our side, Elites hate the fact we call them split chins, they find it insulting. It isn't insulting; it is only insulting if you add a basted at the end.

So now I'm crouching next to an Elite with a grin plastered across my face searching for a grenade in one of my pouches praying that I have one left cause those Brutes are laying down some serious fire. And he's staring at me as if I'm a Brute you has suddenly become a pacifist, it's really unnerving but it's not enough to stop me from smiling and throwing a grenade in the general direction at some brutes. "Look you can kiss me or kill me but please stop staring or kill me because being kissed by an Elite isn't top of my list of things to do."

"What did you say human." What really creeped me about the Elite's voice was the fact it didn't have an accent, it was just a voice, no stress on particular letters just a robotic monotone.

"The simple version of what I said is why the hell you are staring at me."

"Really? I never noticed"

The Elite took awhile to understand my sarcasm. "Humans don't smile when they fight." He said it like a small child reciting a fact.

"Well I do."

"Why."

"Haven't the foggiest, why don't you ask my..." I was interrupted by a explosion and a figure flying through the air and smashing into the tree between me and the Elite. I looked at the Elite and the Elite looked at me then we both turned to look at the SPARTAN -3 in black armour slumped at the base of the tree.

"So my name is Sgt Wilson also known as Sgt Smiles what's yours?" The Elite looked once more at the dead SPARTAN and then shrugged.

"Jel Thamis." I held my hand and he shook it (I could tell by the armour). Well this is a good day isn't it, I think I just made friends with an Elite and my squad. Wait a minute where is my squad I know they're around here somewhere, last time I saw them they were next to that scorpion tank. All I see now is a pile of molten metal and a pile of bodies. Oh. Ah well didn't like them anyway.

"Yes that's it ignore the possibly injured SPARTAN." I looked back at the tree and saw what I thought was a dead SPARTAN starting to regain consciousness and move towards the trashed warthog, I looked at Jel and he looked at me.

"I thought that SPARTAN was dead." Jel stated

"I thought they didn't talk but looks like we were both wrong." The SPARTAN crawled over and leaned against the Warthog between me and Jel and gave me what felt like a curious glance but I couldn't tell because of the face plate. The SPARTAN then turned to Jel.

"Why is he smiling?" The SPARTAN said in completely audible whisper. Before Jel could reply we were interrupted by a plasma grenade landing on the SPARTAN's helmet, the SPARTAN took of its helmet and lobbed it over the warthog. Turns out the SPARTAN was female. She had pale skin, ash blonde hair and strong features.

"My name is Sgt Wilson also known as Sgt Smiles what's yours?"

"None of your business."She said with a sickly sweet smile "Now shall we wipe out those Grunts who are getting to close to that scorpion."I looked at Jel and he looked me, then we both looked at her.

"Ladies first." She took point and I followed with Jel bringing up the rear, she kneeled past a marine with a spiker round through his head and picked up his 99D-S2 and crouched in a wreck of a Dragon tank.

"I'll cover you with sniper fire." She said as she entered tank. I walked/crouched with Jel so we could approach the Grunts from behind and when we got close enough I opened fire on full auto, my smile getting even wider as I listened to their screams and the sound of their fluorescent blood hitting the ground. Then I paused, that pause almost killed me as Jel had to rugby tackle me to the ground to avoid an overcharged plasma shot. I had paused because I had started to enjoy myself. I had enjoyed killing those Grunts; I had enjoyed killing another sentient being. Sure marines enjoy watching Covies die, but they don't enjoy killing them. There is a difference no matter what you may think or anyone else does. Still doesn't wipe the smile off my face though.

"What the hell" she shouts as she walks up from the wrecked Dragon. "Why the hell did you pause you almost got yourself killed. Are you brain dead or something? If you are how the hell did make sergeant?" I just looked at her and ignored her, I wasn't going to be criticised by a SPARTAN. Especially right now. Then a spiker round whizzed past her face and I got up and looked around for the source of the shot, I saw about ten Brutes taking cover behind a old Wraith taking pot shots. I ran behind the Dragon with her following me and Jel took cover behind some trees cause he had shields. She had shields but was vulnerable without a helmet, so she hunkered with me taking the occasional shot with the 99D while I just stayed behind the wraith my MA37 practically useless at this range. So I pulled out my M6C and tried to get some lucky shots on the brute's heads or try and take down their shields so Jel could take them out with his plasma rifle or she could get them with her sniper rifle. But it was getting harder as the fire from the brutes was becoming heavier and heavier, and it was getting harder to get shots back due to risk of getting my brains splattered on the side of the wraith. Then an order came crashing though the normal chatter of the Squadcom.

"_This is General Carter all units execute a full retreat, the pelicans will be waiting to pick you up and take you home. The pelicans will wait five minutes and then will have to leave so get your arse moving." _I froze this was not good, we couldn't move, we were pinned down by Brutes we were screwed. Trapped. One talk active SPARTAN, a curious Elite and a smiling sergeant, It sounds like a bloody pub joke. Except know ones laugh cause in real life nothing has funny finish especially when you're getting shot at. Oh well might as well keep on smiling.


End file.
